Regret
by ora-shini-gi
Summary: Misao's childhood friend came back for a visit, but things don't go as plan as Misao hopes it to be.....Hehehe My first fanfic story! so don't flame me too bad! AM!
1. chapter 1

A/N: My first fanfic! Sorry if it sucks! 

Disclaimer: Don't own them...pity isn't it?..

- Scene Change

'..' - thoughts

* * *

Chapter 1 

"I hate you! Why do you always have to treat me like I'm a little kid!"

Aoshi stared at the petite girl in front of him with him, "It's because you are one Misao, and you need to know that you can't come with me on every trip that I take!" he said with a tint of anger in his voice. "You just can't follow me after when I specifically told you not too. You could've gotten yourself killed."

"You needed my help!" she cried out, "I could've taken care of myself! I don't need you to watch over me!"

"Fine, let yourself get hurt then, but don't expect me to save you when you get into trou-"

"Get out." Misao whispered shakily. Aoshi gazed at her coolly, "Misao"

"I SAID GET OUT!" she screamed at the motionless being in front of her.

"As you wish," Aoshi nodded curtly, and with that, he swiftly walked out ofthe room.

After Misao heard the shoji closed softly, she wept quietly to herself in the dark room. The only light was from outside of her room, where the moon was shining brightly, and little crickets chirping peacefully. The only sound coming from inside was in the kitchen where Okon and Omasu were arguing about what to serve for dinner, and from the devastated girl saying these four words in despair, over and over.

_"What have I done?"_

* * *

Do you like it? sigh I know, I know..not the best.but! Please review it! I'll be internally gratefull! Review! 

Toodles!


	2. chapter 2

Author's note- sorry if my summary didn't quite go along with my story! I might change the summary that'll fit my story. I still don't what to write. Like I said, I'm new at this. I'm probably not going to update frequently, cause school's starting soon, but I'll do what I can! (I hope the font is more readable now..)

* * *

Chapter 2 

"Misao-chan, are you alright?" Okon asked Misao apprehensively.

Misao raised her head, startled that someone was talking to her, "What?"

"I said, are you alright? You haven't touched your rice since dinner started. Almost everyone is done by now," Okon replied sincerely.

Misao glanced over to where Aoshi was, and saw that he was staring at her too. He seems so relaxed. After what happen,she thought at least he would yell at her, or give a cold-hard stare. But no, his eyes are always cold, and emotionless, and he never even cares about anything, even the people around him that appreciates him. But then, why does she love him so much? Misao gazed her eyes downward again, back to her untouched meal.

"I'm alright, just have a lot on my mind is all," trying to gave Okon her all-time smile that she usually wore.

Okon knew her smile was a fake, and she knew that something was bothering her cute Misao-chan. She saw the look Misao gave to Aoshi. She looked at Aoshi, but saw nothing about him that was unusual. Okon gave her sister and Okina a worried look. They seem to notice that too.

"Jiya, I'm going to go back to my room, sorry I didn't eat much today." With that, Misao rose from her seat and started to head to her room, but she looked back at where the old Oniwabanshuu leader was seating, but saw nothing but his back. Misao let out a sigh, and resumed back to her room.

"Ok, what's wrong," Jiya said sternly to Aoshi.

Aoshi ignored him and kept on drinking his tea.

"You know something, and you're part of the problem as well."

"There's nothing wrong,"

"I heard you and Misao in her room! I don't know what you guys were yelling about, but I can see that that made a big impact on her behavior at dinner today!"

"It is not important. She'll get over it, she always does. I'll be going back to my room now." Aoshi stood up and quietly walked away from the fuming old man.

Misao saw her reflection in her mirror, and saw her crystal-blue eyes staring down at her, sad and depressed. She then saw a tear fall from her eyes and quickly wiped it away with her delicate, soft, pale hand.

"Why am I crying!" Misao whispered at herself, frustrated. "There's no need to cry!" She looked at her hand, "Maybe Aoshi-sama's right, I am a child, a good-for-nothing crybaby."

Misao took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Aoshi-sama doesn't care about me, maybe in the past, but not anymore." She then heard a knock on her door. Her heart froze. "Aoshi-sama?"

"No, it's me, Jiya. Can I come in?"

Pathetic, Misao cursed herself. "Come in"

Jiya slid the shoji open and stepped inside the dim-lit room. "Sheesh, you need more light in your room Misao-chan." He smiled down at her.

Misao smiled back a little, "Is there something you need?"

Jiya sat himself down next to her, and lit more candles, making the room shine with warm light. "Aaahhh much better. Well, actually there is, I need your help clean the Aoiya tomorrow."

Misao was surprised, that wasn't what she thought Jiya would ask her, "Aren't you going to tell me why I acted all weird today at dinner?"

Jiya smiled warmly at her, "I'm not going to pressure you Misao-chan, if you want to tell me you can, but I'm not going to force it out of you."

Misao was grateful to have Jiya part of her life, "Thank you."

"BUT, I do need your help. We have to make our Aoiya as clean as possible!"

"Why?"

"Heh heh heh, because, Ayasu-san is coming tomorrow."

Misao frowned a little bit, Ayasu, she heard of that name somewhere, but couldn't think of anybody that had that name. Then she became totally speechless.


	3. chapter 3

A/N- Sorry my stories are so short; I'll try harder to make it longer! Oh! And sorry if there's any mistakes in my spellings, or my grammar! Also! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! 8 reviews! That's...7 more than I expected! Thank you again! 

Disclaimer: go read chapter 2..too tired to write it again '

- Scene change

'...' - thoughts

* * *

Chapter 3 

"Misao-chan? Aren't you happy that Ayasu-san is going to come tomorrow?" Jiya excitedly asked. He was hoping that his Misao-chan would be happy with his news.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Misao squeals happily, while hugging Jiya in the process. "You mean Ayasu, as in Ayasu Haradisi! I can't believe she's going to come tomorrow!"

Jiya grew content, seeing Misao with such joy. He knew that Misao would act this way, Ayasu and Misao was inseparable when they were toddlers. Except from Aoshi, Hanna, and the rest of the Oniwabanshuu gang, Ayasu was Misao's closest friend, they learned everything together. How to defend, fight; all the things of a great ninja.

Jiya smiled again for the hundredth time at Misao, who was now rambling on what she'll do when her friend gets here.

"I need to show her my new kunais that I bought yesterday, and show her what I learned so far while she was gone." Misao gasped abruptly. "Aoshi- sama! Does he know that Ayasu-san is coming tomorrow?" She frantically asked Jiya.

"Yes, you don't need to worry about anything Misao-chan, he doesn't have any problems with it."

"I see.."

"He knows that you and Ayasu-san are close friends, even though he doesn't remember the girl, he won't intrude."

Misao smiled again, "That's a relief. We know he doesn't like any surprised guest arriving at the Aioya."

Jiya clapped his hands together, "Well, that's settled. Now Misao-chan, you gave your word of helping us clean tomorrow, don't go or make any excuses from preventing your help to clean up." Jiya wagged a finger at Misao.

Misao's eyes lit with mischief, "I didn't gave my word of helping the Aioya tomorrow! After you asked, I talked about Ayasu-san!"

"Eh? But Misao-cha-"

"Oh look at the time, you better go and get some sleep, Jiya. When a person has to wipe the floors and clean the kitchen in this place, they need to get a good rest!" Misao chirped while pushing Jiya towards the door.

"Misa-"

"Ta Ta!" Misao waved her hand good-bye, and slid the shoji door closed.

The next day was bright, and sunny; it was exactly what Misao looked liked that day. She was practically bouncing through the hallways in the Aioya, helping Jiya clean the floors, after he practically went down on his hands and knees to help clean.

"Jiya! Do you want me to clean the rooms too?" Misao yelled out to the old man, who was on the opposite side of the walkway, waving the rag she was holding in her hand as she did.

"That'll be great Misao-chan, but make sure you don't go into Aoshi's room! As you know his room is always clean, so there's no reason to clean it!"

"Of course," Misao muttered under her breath. Misao turned around and started to dash to the closest room, but ran straight into another person's body. She closed her eyes shut, expecting to contact to the hard, wooden floor, but a pair of strong arms caught her elbow from doing so. Being a little dazed, she slowly opened her eyes. She only saw a chest in her view, but by looking at the torso, she already knew who it was, as she can see the sculpted muscles behind the clothing. Since they were exceptionally close, Misao's face formed a tiny blush. She shook her head to get it off, but of course, it didn't' work when she was around Aoshi. So with her brightest smile she can put on, she raised her head up and greeted him happily, hoping he wouldn't see the little tint of blush she had on her face.

"Hello Aoshi-sama, had a good rest?"

Misao thought she saw a bit of confusion in his eyes, but it passed quickly like the speed of light. 'Probably just a reflection', she thought.

"It was alright. I see that you're helping Okina's around the house." Eyeing the rag in her hand.

"Yup, I want this place clean and ready before Ayasu-san comes." Misao smiled brightly at Aoshi, hoping he can see that she was all right even after the fight they had last night.

"I see."

Misao knew he wanted to leave this conversation, 'He was and never can be a conversationalist.' Misao sighed and said dramatically, "Well, I guess I must be off, the rooms can't clean themselves you know." With that, she waved a hand, or more precisely a rag, to him, and ran down the hallway to Okons' room.

After she shut the door, she let herself dropped down onto the floor with a thud.

"Good thing Ayasu is coming today, that way I don't have to think about Aoshi-sama all the time."

While Misao was humming quietly to herself, cleaning up the last room, a shriek from Okon interrupted her.

"Misao-chan! Ayasu-chan is here!"

'What!' Misao quickly dropped her rag, and bolted out the door. When she was outside, she saw an elegant, beautiful young girl in the middle of a bear hug with everybody living at the Aioya.

"Ayasu!" Misao ran straight to her long-time best friend, pushing everyone out of the way, she gave Ayasu a long, tight hug.

"I can't believe you came! I haven't seen you in a long time!"

Ayasu gently pushed Misao away a little, glancing up and down, she said, "My, my, my Misao-chan, you've grown into a pretty lady when I was away," smiling merrily at her.

Misao blushed a little, but she waved the comment away, and picked up the suitcases Ayasu brought with her. "You're just saying that. Around here, everyone thinks I'm still a kid."

"No" grabbing the suitcase from her, "ask Okina-san, or even Shinomori- san." With that remark, Ayasu saw Misao's blush deepen into a crimson red. She smiled, 'Oh ho ho Misao-chan still got a little thing for Shinomori-san,' she thought. 'He is kind of cute though..'

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a tug at the suitcase she was holding.

"I'll get that for you, I still need to show you what room you're going to stay in" Misao looked around her, seeing her friends smile mischievously.

"Now don't change the subject Misao-chan, want me to ask?"

"Huh? Ask what?"

"Shinomori-san of course!" Ayasu went behind Misao, and yelled to Aoshi, who was standing in the halls of the house, "Shinomori-san! Don't you think Misao-chan turned into an exquisite, young lady?"

Misao abruptly shot her head to Aoshi's direction, but saw nothing of the ordinary. Aoshi saw her staring at him, and slowly turned his head toward her gaze. Misao immediately blushed heavily, and looked at Ayasu, who was still rambling on how she had gotten pretty over the years.

"You have been living with her for quite so-"

Misao hastily covered her best friends' mouth with her hand, and dragged her to the direction of the guest room. "Hehe Ayasu, why don't I show you to your room right now, I'll even give you a tour around the Aioya." Misao nervously laughed. "I'm going to take her to her room, bye!" She waved her free hand at Jiya and the others, and dragged Ayasu away.

"Well, that went well!" Jiya clapped his hands excitedly. He turned to the others and said, "We still need to get the house ready. Do you two have the big dinner prepared?" Jiya pointed at the two sisters.

"We're just about ready, we need to make a few adjustments."

"In that case," picking up the suitcases that Misao and Ayasu forgot to get, he turned to Aoshi. "Would you mind, and put this into Ayasu-san's room? I'm betting Misao took her out, and showed her the sites in Kyoto. I still have to clean the temple."

Aoshi casually walked to Jiya, and picked up the suitcases. "Would you mind hurrying? I still need to meditate today."

Jiya smiled inwardly at Aoshi, 'For what happened today, you need a lot of meditating. Don't think I didn't see the shock posture you took after the question Ayasu-san asked you today.'

* * *

A/N - FINALLY! I finished a chapter! Yea me! Anyhoo sorry if there's any grammar, or spelling mistakes, or even any kind of other mistakes I have in the chapters. I did use spellcheck, but I know sometimes, it doesn't really help that much. I do want to thank everyone who reviewed! 8 reviews! I know it's not much to other people, but it's a lot to me! Thank you again! 

I'll try to write an another chapter soon, but...it's not going to be up in a loooooonng time! Bye now!


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own them...( 

A/N: Bwahaha! I'm back! I tried to continue with this fic.but I'm not sure it turned out well.oh! And thanks for the correction on the last one! I was thinking to myself when I wrote that chapter, and I thought something was wrong.hehee sorry bout that!

- Scene change

'..' - thoughts

* * *

Chapter 4 

"So, how've you been?"

Misao and Ayasu were sitting peacefully under a big shade that the oak tree was providing them, talking quietly amongst themselves and trying to catch up with all the news that they had missed from each other.

"I've been doing alright. Been training a lot after I left the Aoiya, even though I was only 10." Ayasu smiled contently.

Misao nodded her head vigorously. "Me too, I'm trying to train really hard so I could live up to be an Okashira as great as Aoshi-sama was."

Ayasu turned her head to Misao, and grinned a sly smile, "Shinomori-san grew into a quite a handsome man, ne Misao-chan?"

Misao turned into a bright shade of pink again for the 5th time today. "Of course he turned into a handsome man! He was already handsome to begin with anyways." Misao stated matter-of-factly. Laughing out loud, she slapped her hand onto Ayasu's back. "Don't you remember when we ran a mile to the other temple where Aoshi-sama was teaching just so we could get a glimpse of him?"

Ayasu raised her eyebrow at her, "Who's 'we'? You were the one who practically dragged me there, so when we got caught, you wouldn't have made a fool out of yourself _by_ yourself."

Misao looked down at the grass, and chuckled sheepishly.Raising her hand to the back of her head, shelaid down on the bristled grass. "At least it worked" she smiled broadly. Ayasu shook her head.

Misao stopped for a second, thinking a little. She then asked, "Hey, Ayasu, not to sound mean, but why are you here?" Ayasu stared at her for a moment, then gazed back onto the ground around her, fingering the tiny brushes against her fingers. She remained quiet. Misao stared at her with concerned eyes. "Ayasu? You ok?" she asked softly, raising up into a sitting position, and touched her friend's shoulder gently.

"Huh?" She looked up again abruptly from the sudden touch and smiled widely. "Oh, nothing. Why, is it a crime to just visit her long lost friend?"

Misao glanced at her apprehensively, trying to look through her eyes, and then she said slowly, "No, I guess not."

After that, they both talked animatedly about what had been going on after they had separated. The sky finally turned into a hue-ish pink and orange,and the wind started to blow softly in the fresh-cut air.

Ayasu then stood up on her feet and dusted her outfit. "Come on Misao-chan, its getting late, we should get going." Ayasu offered her hand to Misao.

"Hmm? Oh, ok" Misao grasped Ayasu's hand, and lifted herself up.

* * *

At the Aioya, the whole atmosphere was dramatically changed into a joyous celebration. Everyone had gathered around and threw a welcome party for Ayasu Haradisi. 

"Iiiiyaaahhhh! I'm so happy and I feel so refreshed!" Jiya exclaimed with glee, holding a big jug of sake with his left hand and Misao's piece of clothing with the other.

"Jiya! Get you filthy hands off me!" Misao cried out in frustration, yanking her outfit out of his grasp.

"Maa-maa Misao-chan, don't get all frisky with me" Jiya wiggled his eyebrows at her smugly. Misao fumed with rage.

While the two were bickering, Aoshi calmly drank his tea.

"It seems Okina-san never changed over the years, ne, Shinomori-san?"

Aoshi casually glanced his eyesight to his cup to the woman in front of him and then back down.

"Hmm."

Ayasu cocked her head to the direction of the drunken lord and the irate teen, and chuckled at the ridiculous sight. Misao had Jiya's head in a headlock, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Take that back, you perverted old man!" tugging on Jiya's head. "I swear, you-" She was abruptly cut off by Aoshi's strict tone.

"Stop it Misao. We have a guest here."

"Huh?" Misao released Jiya out of her grasp, and looked up at Aoshi. "But Jiya-"

"You should learn how to control your temper."

Ayasu glanced at Misao for a moment; she could see that Misao's eyes were starting to glisten.

"It's alright Shinomori-san. I don't mind. It wouldn't feel right if this didn't happen anyways," she laughed feebly. Everyone had stayed in silence. "Aw, come on! This is supposed to be my welcome back party!" Ayasu yelled cheerfully, trying to get things going again.

"She's right! Gomen-ne Misao-chan. I guess I was a bit rash" Jiya patted her head. "Let's get this party starting again!" After that, all the noise filled up the room. A few minutes later, Aoshi, excused himself, and started walking towards his room. Ayasu saw the look of longing in Misao's eyes, and she then made a decision.

Ayasu raised herself up, and quickly muttered a quick apology to the others, saying that she has to go use the restroom. She then walked hastily in the direction of Aoshi's faded steps.

"Shinomori-san! Hold on for a minute. I need to talk to you."

Aoshi, stopped, and waited until she was right by his side. He lowered his head, and waited for her to speak.

"I was wondering what made you lash out to Misao-chan back there. She meant no harm."

Aoshi stared forward, never looking at the girl next to him. "I think it's time for her to act her age for a change," he announced quietly.

"But we all know Misao-chan was just acting like her normal self. There's no reason to change that." Ayasu glared slightly to Aoshi. He remained quiet. Not breathing a word.

"Is that all you wanted to speak to me about?" he breathed out calmly.

"No." Ayasu sternly said. "I might've not been here for quite some time, but I can see that Misao-chan still looks up to you very highly, but it seems to me that you don't care about her feelings as much as she does for you," she said firmly.

Aoshi finally twisted his head to Ayasu, his eyes boring into her. "You are right. You haven't been here for a long time. So I advise not to make any rash decision of my insight on Misao." He then swiftly proceeded forward in the direction of his room, leaving a stunned girl behind him.

After the celebration had ended, everybody went back to their designated rooms to get a good night sleep; Ayasu and Misao started to chat about the events that took place that day.

"Aoshi-sama rarely yelled at me for what I do," Misao quietly announce, laying on a futon next to her friend, "but these last few days, it seems I've been a nuisance to him lately." She stared attentively at the ceiling above her.

"Don't let him get to you, Misao-chan. I'm sure he doesn't mean anything," Ayasu smiled kindly to her in the dark. Misao sighed deeply and gently rested her forearm over her closed eyelids, blocking out the moonlight shining brightly outside her room. "Gomen ne Ayasu." she said softly. "I guess this wasn't what you visualized on your first day back to the Aoiya." Ayasu just stared back at Misao's form silently.

"Well! Tomorrow's a new day!" Misao put up a determined fist in the air, erasing her serious state from before."I'm going to make it a great day, even if I have to drag you all around Tokyo to do it!"

Ayasu laughed at her friend's bold spirit. "Yup! And I'm going to keep that promise in mind Misao-chan! So don't you forget it!"

Both laughed happily, and started to talk energetically again for whole two hours.

Ayasu woke up in the middle of the night, thinking of only one thing. Shinomori-san. She couldn't get it out of her mind of how his eyes looked when he stared at her before in the hallway. Those big, intense, blue eyes. Ayasu shook her head feverishly. 'What's wrong with me? Why can't I get him out of my head?' she questioned herself silently. 'Maybe some fresh air will clear my mind.' She nodded to herself. With that, she stood up inaudibly and went out the door.

When her bare feet met the hard wooden floor, she felt herself shiver from the sudden iciness it gave. She walked until the edge of the porch.

Ayasu looked up towards the sky above and filled her lungs with the cold air.'What a beautiful night out,' She thought and let out a deep breath into the frisk, cool atmosphere. 'I wish I could stay here forever.'

"What are you still doing up?" a deep, low voice behind her interrupted her train of thoughts.

Ayasu turned around quickly and saw Aoshi standing in the dark, with a book in his hand.

"Shinomori-san," she gasped, "I-I didn't' know you were up this late." Just then, her body started to feel something.

Aoshi watched her for a moment.

Those same deep, ocean eyes again. Ayasu stared right back, it seems she couldn't look away. She then felt something terribly wrong again, this time, her heart started to beat faster than her normal heart rate.

Aoshi broke the gaze and started walking towards her. With each step he took, Ayasu's heart pounded more and more forcefully.

When they were just an inch apart, Aoshi swiftly walked past her, without a second glance. Their shoulders brushed off lightly, making Ayasu's heart beat uncontrollably again.

_Thump thump_ Ayasu quickly clutched her chest with her fingers after Aoshi passed her. _Thump thump thump_ 'Why is my chest beating heavily right now?' she asked herself frantically, tightly gripping her yukata with panic. She immediately turned her body around and glanced at the retreating form of the ex-Okashira. _'No, it can't be..'_

_

* * *

_

Aaaand cut! Whoohoo! I finally finished! I'm so happy! Do a little happy dance Whoohoo! ahem Anyhoo Please review my story! It'll make me happy! Oh, and sorry if there areany grammar/spelling mistake. I'm kind of tired to proofread it so...yeah..Tell me if there's any mistake on how the characters name should be pronounce, like, I don't know if Aoshi calls Jiya 'Okina' or Okina-san', it probably won't make a difference, but I wanna be sure. Please review!

Toodles!


End file.
